Talent
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash


Talent

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or X-Men.

**Pairing: **hinted Onesided Gambit/Harry flirting. Hinted Onesided Quicksilver/Harry.

**Notes: **Harry is 19, the war is over, Harry left to America. The scene is in a coffee shop. I will expand on this later, and if someone wants to use it, they are welcome to, too. Just please tell me so I can read I and mention where the idea came from. Ps, I'm bad at writing accents, so sorry if I screw Gambit's up.

**Word Count: **838(only actual Drabble)

* * *

Talent

* * *

Sighing, Harry resisted urge to turn around and tell the group of mutants behind him that their blatant staring was creeping the hell out of him, and not at all subtle, and could they please stop stalking him?

Really, Harry cursed himself for choosing America to flee to after the war and after his inheritance. Being a Mage turned mutant wasn't looked well upon by British wizards, that is, unless you were a scientist and wanted to dissect them.

But Harry wasn't really into dying so he could be cut up by freaky old men (who looked more like caffeine addicted zombies), who all probably resorted to being creepers because they couldn't get a date to save their lives, and thus were still virgins.

Plus, the whole _dying_ (again) thing didn't really sound all that enjoyable to Harry.

But at least no one followed him like this group—the _X-Men _Harry had learned—had. Even Magneto had stopped stalking him after Harry had told him that he had no interest in joining creepers, and that if he wanted Harry to join him, he should work on his approach a little more. He had taken the hint and now regularly sent Mystique, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver to check on him and bring gifts. He didn't mind so much, they were fun to talk to, and Magneto had such fun gifts. Harry admitted to himself that he would most likely join them.

Especially if their competition was the constantly staring X-Men.

"Good morning, love," Harry could have kissed Mystique for interrupting the irritating staring contest the X-Men seemed to have with he back of his head, all of them having turned to the blue-skinned woman when she spoke.

Well, maybe not _kiss_: he didn't want Destiny on his back for kissing her lover, plus, Harry was gay, so kissing a woman wasn't on his top ten list of 'things to do'.

"Hey, kitten!" Quicksilver grinned, winking at the other male and draping himself over the chair next to Harry, and Harry himself, taking a gulp of Harry's hot chocolate without asking, as he always did.

Harry smiled a little at the greeting, amused at his nickname, which referred to Harry's talent to change into any type of feline.

"Good morning," Scarlet greeted, sitting so she faced their unwanted guests.

"Morning," Harry greeted back with a smile.

Still drinking from Harry's cup, Quicksilver's eyes narrowed at the X-Men who continued to watch, this time more strained then before.

"What the fuck you starring at?" Quicksilver demanded, glaring at them and tightening a possessive arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Why are you here?" The girl with the white streaked brown hair demanded.

Scarlet smirked, flipping her hair smugly.

"_We're_ here to have breakfast with our _brother_," Scarlet stated simply, raising an eyebrow at the girl with an obvious dismissal, "What are _you_ doing stalking him?"

Scarlet shot back.

The girl faltered.

"We aren't stalking him," The one with the sun-glasses stated firmly.

Harry got the feeling he was glaring from behind his sun-glasses. Opening his mouth to speak, whatever Quicksilver was going to say was cut off when the brunette in the pale brown duster lazily made himself at home in the seat next to Harry, draping himself over he chair in a more comfortable and graceful manner than Quicksilver, who glared at him from the moment he stepped forward.

"Hello, cutie. What might yur name be?" The man smirked, his voice deep and thick with an accent, not at all bothered by Scarlet or Quicksilver's glares.

"You've been stalking me and don't even know my name?" Harry drawled, amused when the man with the sun-glasses moved to protest again.

"We know yur name, _kitten,_ I jus' though it'd be more polite to let you say it," The man's smirk didn't falter at the question.

Harry ignored the use of Quicksilver's nickname for him, although Quicksilver all but growled at the use of _his_ nickname for Harry.

"Well, you know my name, who they hell are you, and why are you stalking me?" Harry asked frankly.

The man seemed more amused then his companions by the recurring term 'stalking', once again cutting his teammate off before he could protest.

"Name's Gambit, kitten. The girl with 'da white an' brown hair is Rogue, 'da read-head Jean, and 'da guy in 'da sun-glasses Cyclops," The man, Gambit, smirked.

"I'm no joining the X-Men," Harry stated bluntly, amused with his Gambit's actions, but wanting to make himself clear.

Jean frowned.

"Harry--" She started, but was cut off by Mystique.

"He said no, girl. He's already one of the brotherhood," She stated firmly, smirking.

She received glares from all at the table besides her teammates and Gambit who continued to stare at Harry, his smirk still in place.

Half-listening to the argument that followed, Harry decided that things had just gotten more interesting. Now all he had to do was wait and see if this change was good or bad.

He just hoped it wasn't the later.


End file.
